


Frustration

by finesharp



Series: Incision [6]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: BDSM, Consent Play, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Luigi and Mag specialize in provocation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically, when I started this, I was planning to write something that wasn't porn. It fits in the Incision arc.

"You're just not into this, are you?" Luigi asked her suddenly.

Mag had been unfailingly polite all evening, from the minute Rotti and Luigi showed up at Mag's apartment to collect her and Marni. She smiled at all the right times, she stood close enough that they looked like a couple, but she never quite pressed against him. When he took her home, she invited him in and let him strip her as mechanically as she played the girlfriend role in public.

"Is it obvious?" she asked, her voice almost inaudible. She was on her back on the large, wrought-iron bed in her room.

"Yeah," he said, sliding out of her. "You fuck like a dyke."

Mag blushed, and Luigi couldn't help snickering at the way the red started in her cheeks and ran all the way down between her breasts. She turned away and reached for the blanket to cover herself.

"You don't have to play along with Pop," he told her. "Or if you want to, you don't have to play along with me. I don't give a shit if you fuck me."

She didn't answer, but he saw her eyes, shining in the dim room, glance at the nightstand and his knife sitting there.

"Fuck, Mag, you really think I'd do that?"

She looked away.

"Shit," Luigi muttered, reaching out and grabbing the knife off the nightstand. He studied it, pressing the tip of the blade against his thumb.

"That's what you really think? That I'd what? Fucking rape you? Fuck you, Mag, I don't need to rape some bitch to get laid!" By the time she sat up and skittered away from him, he was yelling. He stood over her, naked and red-faced, with the knife in his hand.

Mag bit her lip and tried to recover her composure. "Your father will be mad if you hurt me."

Luigi stared at her, gritting his teeth, and finally brought the knife down into the mattress. "You think I'm fucking stupid, too? You dumb bitch! I'm not going to fucking hurt you!"

"You could have fooled me," she said, her voice even.

"Are you trying to-- Fuck!" Luigi shook his head. "You cunt. You're trying to piss me off, aren't you?"

"Why would I do that?" This time there was the slightest hitch in her voice.

He leaned over the bed, smiling at her. "You fucking like it, don't you? That's why you put up with this crap. You honestly thought I'd tie you down and fucking rape you."

"That's ridiculous." Definitely a tremor there now. Luigi could almost see her trying to control herself.

He put the knife against her skin and just let it sit there. "I bet your cunt is wetter now than when I was in you."

Mag blushed again, the color extending to her stomach this time.

"That is what you want!" Luigi slapped his thigh and laughed. "Fuck, Mag, why didn't you just ask?"

"I-" was all she could get out, her mouth agape as he smiled at her. "What?"

He leered at her before ripping the sheet out of her hands, and Mag gasped when he sliced it with the knife. Luigi grabbed her arms before she could react and knotted the strip around her wrists, then forced her elbows to bend and bound her arms tight against her chest.

"Luigi-" she stammered, but no other words followed. He tore off another strip of the fabric and bound Mag to the headboard of her bed, then gagged her for good measure. She strugged, but he couldn't ignore her hard little nipples or the whimpering noises she was making.

"You like that, hm?" he asked, pressing the knife against her nipple. Her eyes were wide and he saw the telltale flash of the recorder.

"You saving this, Mag? You want to play it back later when you're alone?" He laughed. "Or are you going to play it for Marni?"

Mag gasped and almost choked on the fabric in her mouth. Luigi reached up and tugged it, making sure she could breathe. "What, you think that's a big fucking secret? Pop probably thinks it's hot. Do you fuck Marni in front of him?"

She wouldn't look at him, not even when he dragged the knife hard enough to draw blood from her breast, so he moved the knife down to her thigh.

He surprised her, shoving a finger up into her. "You are fucking _dripping_! Jesus, you're a slut." Mag whimpered and pulled against the fabric that held her.

"You like that?" he asked, letting the blade of the knife scrape along her thigh toward her crotch. Her eyes were wide and her breathing ragged as he spun it in his hand and shoved the hilt up into her. There was panic in her face as she wriggled harder. He smiled, enjoying her fear for the long minute it took her to figure out that he hadn't impaled her.

"Mrr," Mag murmured into the gag. Luigi pulled the knife out of her and stepped back, wiping it off on the remains of the sheet.

Mag made a questioning noise and he shook his head. "Oh no. You want me to be a bastard, I'm going to be a fucking bastard. Now you're all riled up and I'm going to fucking leave you like this."

Behind the gag, Mag started yelling at him, but he couldn't make out the words. "You'll be fine. You've got all those fucking handlers, right? Somebody'll find you in the morning."

Luigi whistled to himself as he dressed, enjoying the indignant noises she was making behind him, and waved before slipping out the door. He nodded to the guard on the way out with a lewd smirk and the guard smiled back.

"Not staying the night?" the guard asked, standing to open the locks and let him out.

"I think Mag wants some time to think," Luigi told him. The guard nodded, and as the door shut, he saw the man returning to his post.  



End file.
